


Sliced

by human_collector



Series: AH-whumptober2020 [15]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27326491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/human_collector/pseuds/human_collector
Summary: whumptober prompt 15cw: injury, fighting.
Relationships: Jeremy Dooley & Michael Jones
Series: AH-whumptober2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995052
Kudos: 2





	Sliced

“You guys wanna fight?” Michael asked the room. Jack kept reading her newspaper. Lindsay walked out of the room. Gavin shook his head no. Alfredo said ‘hell nah’. Jeremy was the only one who said yes.   
“I’m warning you though Michael, I’m gonna need a heavy warm-up.”   
“Let’s go to the gym then hit the streets.”  
Michael drove them to the gym.   
During warming up they heard a commotion outside but since this was Los Santos they ignored it. 

They properly warmed up and spent an adequate amount of time in the gym to feel pissed.   
They take off to the streets, their teeth grinding as they walk in sync to the fighting ring. They arrived at the hotel and the bouncer let them in once he saw IDs. They went down to the basement where people were throwing punches left and right to music.   
Jeremy watched Michael take off his jacket and tighten it around his waist. Then he dove in the fight. Jeremy cracked his knuckles and joined. Michael mowed down three opponents who got up and went to get ice for themselves. Jeremy punched someone taller and fatter than him in the ribs and they returned it with a pound fist on his head.   
In the place they were in, dodging was seen as cowardly so Jeremy took the pound and suffered for a few minutes until it numbed.  
Jeremy felt like he had to redeem himself so he jumped on someone and flipped him over. They flew towards the wall and someone caught them before they impacted. 

Jeremy treated this like a gym exercise. Saved his strength. Punched or kicked. Ran around to evade. Michael beckoned people to him and they exchanged an equal amount of blows until one gave up. 

Two hours in, Jeremy decided that Michael had enough. He pushed through the crowd towards him.   
“Michael,” he yells over the music.  
“What?” Michael’s eye is swelling and he is hunching.  
“Home.” Jeremy grabs Michael and pushes him upstairs.   
Going upstairs they found the bouncer was blocking the exit.   
“Hey!!” they both yell.   
The bouncer turns to them and says “stay back!”  
Michael squints his eyes and pushes past him. Jeremy follows him.   
In front of them they see a group of five people who are wielding all kinds of knives. They are dressed in all black so Michael reached the conclusion that they are a gang. 

“The fuck you want?” He asks, flexing his fingers.  
“Cash.”  
“Well, you picked the wrong place.” Michael charges left and Jeremy clumsily goes to the right. Michael throws a hook and the gang member pushes up the knife. Michael evades, does a flip over them and kicks them on the head. He backflips in front of him again and knees him in the ribs. He punches him down and he wisely stays there.

Jeremy headbutts his target and yells “OW.” He headbutts him again. And then punches his face. The target’s feet lift as he arches back following the arc of the punch. Their head hits the wall and they pass out.

They grab the next two and flip them to the ground. Their heads hit the marble floor hard. And the last one, the leader, Jeremy grabbed from the waist and supplex him. Michael punched him once to be safe. The bouncer sighed in relief as the gang went unconscious or stayed down.  
Bruised people from the other room heard the loud cries of battle and came to investigate. With more people around the bouncer felt safer.  
“Thanks, you two.”  
“Just be glad that this place doesn’t use any cash to run.”  
“Yes.”  
“Let’s leave, if police catch whiff of us here, we’re gonna be in trouble with Geoff. Come on Rimmy.”  
Michael and Jeremy run away and steal a car to go home. Once they were home Michael felt a stinging sensation on his side. 

He saw his shirt was cut and he had a slice from the guy’s knife.


End file.
